


A Bond Unbroken

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Bonds Between [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Dad Anakin Skywalker, Does it count as character death if hes a ghost, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Have you ever met an 11 year old, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infant Death, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker, LATER, Luke Dies Young, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke and Leia are 11, No Empire, Not Really Character Death, OC Kenobi Children, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Twins, Star Wars Is Pain, They're already messes, leia skywalker - Freeform, like hes only kinda dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: In a different universe, one where the Jedi were allowed attachments, Luke Skywalker dies as an infant. Surviving as a Force Ghost only visible to Leia, the twins' lives (or lack thereof) are anything but easy.Story is better than summary. Read tags for more info.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So another idea in my head that just needed to get out. meant to post this earlier but I kinda forgot. Please read and review. Comments are appreciated. I don't own Star Wars.

“That’s it, that’s it, now push! One more time, Senator!” The doctor urged. A baby’s shrill cry covered the sound of it’s mother’s sobs.

“Congratulations! It’s a boy.”

“Oh…” Anakin gasped as the doctor handed him his newborn son.

“Luke.” Padmé whispered as she touched the baby’s forehead. “Luke Anakin Skywalker.” The new mother smiled before her face scrunched up in pain. A doctor took Luke from Anakin’s arms while he went to hold his wife’s hand.

Padmé whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

“It’s alright, Angel. I’m here. Just push. It’ll be okay.” Padmé grunted in response, before another scream tore out of her mouth. Then another screaming joined hers. A doctor walked over to the new parents with a smile on her face.

“It’s a girl!” She exclaimed. Padmé held out her arms, a look like that of desperation painted on her face. Anakin rubbed Padmés back in a soothing manner.

“You want to introduce her, Angel?” He asked. Padmé nodded and swallowed back tears.

“Hello, Leia Amidala Skywalker. Welcome to the galaxy.”

Suddenly, a Mirilian doctor strode into the room.

“Master Jedi, Senator.  If you don’t mind, we would like to do a scan on your daughter. We want to make sure she’s healthy.” Anakin frowned.

“Of course.” He said, taking Leia from his wife and handing her to the doctor. “Is something wrong?  How is Luke? May we have him back now?” The doctor smiled tightly.

“I’m sorry. We’re still doing some scans on him. We’ll have him back in your arms shortly.” With that,  the doctor raced off, the younger twin in his arms. Padmé looked up at her husband in worry. He smiled back at her, but his face was also stretched in concern.

“It’s makes since that they’re doing some scans.” He assured her. “The twins were born a month and a half early.” They sat that way for a moment, just holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes. Then Anakin’s comlink began to flash and beep.

“Hello Obi-wan. What is it?”

 _“Hello Anakin! I saw your message. How are you and Padmé?”_ Anakin smiled and looked at his wife with a grin.

“Padmé and I are doing good, Master. Just a couple minutes ago, we welcomed Luke and Leia Skywalker to the galaxy.”

_ “Congratulations! I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way to the hospital with Satine and Jinn. We should be there shortly.” _

“That’s wonderful Obi-wan! I can’t wait for you to meet your new niece and nephew! I’ll see you soon!” The comlink turned off with a beep. Anakin turned back to his exhausted wife, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, Angel. I’m so happy.” Padmé smiled back.

“Me too, Ani.”

The doctor walked back into the room with a grim look on his face.

“Senator, Master Jedi. I’m afraid I have some bad news.”

“What seems to be the problem, Doctor?” Anakin asked tightly, his natural hand clenched with Padmés.

“While your daughter appears to be healthy, if a little small, there are some problems with your son.”

“Luke.” Padmé murmured. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I wish I could tell you that it’s only a minor problem, that there’s a procedure we can use and that he’ll just have to stay under supervision for a few weeks and he’ll be fine. Unfortunately, that’s not the case. He has some major problems with his brain and lungs. Not to mention he’s far to small. I would estimate that he has only four days, at most. My condolences.”

Neither Anakin nor Padmé noticed that the doctor left, to caught up in their shock and grief. It was only a few minutes later, when a nurse placed the newborn twins in their mother’s arms, that Padmé began to loudly sob. Anakin rubbed her back, tears silently streaming down his own face.

“I know, Angel. I know.”

It was nearly half a hour later when Obi-wan and his family arrived.

“Apologies, Anakin, Padmé. It seems that traffic here is terrible no matter how late it is.” Obi-wan paused, sensing the overwhelming grief in the Force and the new parents’ tear-stained faces. He immediately became concerned.

“What’s wrong? “ he questioned, setting down his own year and half old son. Anakin let out a shaky breath.

“Well, Padmé and Leia are both healthy, though Leia is a little on the small side. However, Lu-“

“They don’t expect my son to live for more than a few days!” Padmé wailed.

“Oh, Padmé.” Satine murmured, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth, the other clutched tightly around her large middle. She quickly waddled over to the grieving new mother, standing on the opposite side of Anakin. Obi-wan looked at his former padawan with sympathy, before walking firmly over and wrapping his arms around the younger man.

* * *

 

It was a day later when all of Padmés’ parents, grandparents, sister, brother-in-law, and nieces arrived to meet the newest members of their family. Ahsoka and Rex showed up early the next morning, with the entire 501st coming close behind them. By the end of the fourth day, all of Padmés’ handmaidens and senator friends, Queen Jamila, all of Anakin’s friends in the Order, and the entire Jedi council had come to visit.  There had to be guards stationed around the entire hospital to keep out over-eager reporters.

Then, seven days, eleven hours, and thirty-eight minutes after his birth, Luke Anakin Skywalker became one with the Force.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of Leia Skywalker.

A Bond Unbroken Chapter 1

“Leia~ Time to wake up, baby sister!” The eleven-year-old groaned at the way to cheerful voice. Squishing her eyes shut, she brought her covers over her head and flipped over.  
“Oh Leia~”  
“Leia! Time to get up!” Leia grunted at the sudden weight on her back.  
“Lyle! Get off of me, you lug!” She turned to glare at her oldest and youngest brothers, only to see Luke standing at the side of her bed with a sour look. She had to stifle a laugh. Lyle was only half on top of her, his feet kicking through Luke’s ghostly body. She gave her twin a grin, before pushing Lyle off of her, straight through Luke. Lyle rolled on the ground, before jumping up, sticking out his tongue at her, and running off. With their youngest brother gone, Leia freely laughed at her twin.  
“Oh yeah, ha-ha. Laugh it up. You’re not the one who has to deal with people randomly going through you. It feels weird!”   
“I’m sure.”  
“It does!” Leia rolled her eyes at her brother as she got dressed. She didn’t see why he was complaining. He was dead. She was alive, and she had to go to school and deal with boring teachers, annoying kids, and way to much homework. He was homeschooled by Grandma Skywalker, Master Qui-gon, and Master Tahl. She had never met any of them, but she had heard stories and they sounded way more fun than any of her teachers.  
“Leia? Leia! Corascant to Leia? Can you hear me?”  
“Unfortunately.” Leia muttered. She grabbed her cream colored backpack and brushed down the short, red, skirt of her school uniform. She hopped down the stairs, Luke opting to float behind her. He could walk, if he wanted to, but he often choose not to. It just wasn’t necessary. As she made for the last step, a sudden force pushed her, causing her to trip.  
“You were going to slow, big sis!”  
“Loki!” she yelled. That was another reason her twin had no right to complain. He didn’t have to deal with their younger siblings. Excluding her twin, she had four siblings. There was Loki, who was three years younger than her and like her, looked a lot like mom, except his hair actually was curly, unlike her waves, and he had dad’s height and eyes. Aside from her twin, he was the only one with blue eyes. Then there was the triplets, Limé, Lyle, and Laci, who were four and a half years younger than her. Limé and Laci were physically identical, both blonde haired versions of mom with dad’s nose and a small mole on the left side of their faces, right above the lip. Lyle was a lot like dad, but with brown eyes and less height, though he wasn’t short like her, Luke or their sisters. It was so unfair. She loved her siblings, but was sure she would love them a whole lot more if, like Luke, they couldn’t see her.   
Her twin suddenly appeared in her vision, holding out a hand jokingly. Leia rolled her eyes at him. She knew as well as he did that they couldn’t really touch. She would just go through him. She stood up, brushing off her red skirt. Luke used the Force to hold her bag out to her. She grabbed it and ran into the kitchen, where Mom was reading a datapad, likely some news report. Dad was nowhere to be seen, meaning he was already at the temple. He practically never slept in.   
Her siblings were already at the table. Limé was talking adamantly to Laci about the dream she had last night while the two girls ate their cereal. Lyle appeared to be finishing his math homework. Loki smirked at her while taking a large bite of toast. The little brat. She shot him a dirty look as she sat in her seat. Mom looked up from her datapad.  
“Good morning, Leia. What do you want for breakfast? There’s fruit, toast, cereal, and Threepio is making eggs for Lyle, though I did ask him to make extra, just in case.”  
“Thanks Mom. I’ll just have some eggs.”   
Leia sighed and snatched a glance at her twin. He always seemed kinda… sad? Melancholy? Depressed? during mealtimes. Sure enough, he was watching their younger sisters with a sorta glazed expression. The seven-year-olds, of course, remained oblivious to their ghostly observer. Luke began sitting in the air in the meditation pose. Discreetly, Leia flicked him. Luke glared at her in response. Please? She mouthed. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“Fine. But today you have to meditate for an extra half hour.” Leia nodded. It was a deal. Carefully, Luke rose and floated behind Loki. He picked up the salt, unscrewed the top completely, and dumped about three tablespoons into Lokis’ fruit. Using the Force, he mixed the fruit so the salt was absorbed into the fruit. Leia grinned as Threepio set a plate of eggs down in front of her.   
“Thanks Threepio. “  
“Of course, Mistress Leia.”   
Leia inhaled her eggs. Then she grabbed her bag and her snack of the counter.  
“Bye Mom! Love you! See you after school!”  
“Love you too sweetie! Don’t forget that you and your siblings are hanging out at the Kenobis’ for a couple hours after school today!”  
“Okay!”  
“Ugh! MOM! My fruit is really salty!” Leia grinned at her younger brothers’ disgusted shout.  
“Thanks Luke.” She whispered.  
He smiled.  
“Of course.”  
Ugh. Her twin was ridiculously nice. That was probably the reason they didn’t really fight.

* * *

  
Leia watched the traffic lane eagerly. Suddenly, an expensive navy speeder pulled up. Leia grinned and ran to it, opening the door with more force than was strictly necessary.   
“C’mon, Skywalker! Hop in! Otherwise you’ll be stuck riding with your siblings!” A blonde girl said with a smile. Leia did just that and buckled her seat belt.   
“Good morning, Leia.”  
“Morning Leia!”  
Leia smiled at the two auburn haired boys in front of her.   
“Morning Jinn! Morning Preston!”  
“Lei-a”   
“Don’t be rude Bo’Sati.”  
“Shut up, Jinn.”  
“You can’t tell me to shut up. I’m older than you!”  
“Yeah, only, by like, a year!”  
Leia laughed at the two siblings. The Kenobis were practically family. Dad and Uncle Obi were brothers in everything but blood. As a result, she had been raised beside them and the Tanos. She and Bo’Sati had been best friends since before they could talk. Leia was technically older, but only by two months.   
“Hey Leia?”   
She raised an eyebrow at her twin.  
“I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later. And don’t forget! You promised an extra half hour of meditation!”  
Leia smiled, amused, and gave a small nod. Luke smiled back, and faded from sight. Leia shifted in her seat as her brothers’ Force signature disappeared. He was around often enough that it always felt weird when he wasn’t.   
The speeder slowed down in front of a large white building with green and blue stained glass windows. Corascant Academy for Children in Unusual Circumstances. Every kid here was either affiliated with the Jedi Order, or had a famous parent. Some, like Bo’Sati and herself, were both. The school was made for kids like them. Kids who might be at risk due to their connections. Unfortunately, it was still a place of education.  
“Ugh. School.” Bo’Sati groaned.  
“That’s where we agree.” Replied Jinn, as he grabbed his bag.   
“Let’s go. Don’t want to be tardy.” Leia said dully, grabbing her bag. With that, the four children headed into school.

* * *

 

Leia groaned quietly as she stared at the board. Their teacher was giving a detailed lecture on the Clone War, like her students didn’t know what it was. Honestly, at this school, a lot of kids had parents who were personally involved. Some had been born before in ended. Siths, Leia was born the day it officially ended. She would have much rather learned about the First Sith War or the founding of the Galactic Republic. Then this might not be so boring. Bo’Sati wasn’t in this class. She wouldn’t have class with her again until seventh hour. In fact, this was her only class that none of her friends were in. Leia glanced at her chrono. 12:26. Just four more minutes until lunch. Leia began to discreetly pack up her things, keeping her eyes on the back of her teacher’s head.   
5… 4… 3… 2…1…  
BRIIIING. BRIIIING.  
Leia jumped up, grabbed her bag, and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

 

“Leia! Leia! Guess what happened in Biology!”  
Leia looked up from her food at Bo’Sati, who was running over with her own tray yelling, Maliedos just behind her. Maliedos was the daughter of the Senator Juliy of Ryloth. She was a sunshine yellow twi’lek, with light green eyes, and one of the sweetest girls Leia knew. The two girls sat down across from Leia.  
“So, we were in Bio, right? We had to do worksheets today. So we were working on these worksheets, and they were kinda difficult, but not really. But then a bunch of kids started just messing around and yelling, so Mr. Saffris told everyone that we weren’t allowed to talk anymore if we weren’t going to do our work. Then Corlan just mutters, ‘By the Force, Mr. Saffris is such a dick.’ But Mr. Saffris heard him and he just clapped Corlan on the shoulder and goes, ‘Aren’t I, though?’ Corlan went so pale! But Mr. Saffris didn’t do anything else. It was hilarious!”  
Leia burst out laughing.  
“Poor Corlan!”  
“What’s so funny?”  
Leia turned at the familiar voice. Bo’Sati grinned and responded.  
“Hey Ronnlie! Hey Chatin!” Leia smiled and said her own greetings as the Rodian and Tholothian sat on either side of her.   
“What’s up?” a new voice asked. Leia smiled at the dark haired boy as he sat next to Bo’Sati.  
“Hey Elvan. Not much. Ronnlie and Chatin just wanted to know what we were laughing about, so I was about to tell them.”  
The son of a clone and the senatorial aide of Alderaan, Elvan was considered the most normal person in their group, mostly because no one had ever sent him a death threat or attempted to kidnap him. Which, honestly, were kind of sad standards.   
“So, Maliedos and I were in Biology class, right? And today Mr Saffris was having-”   
Leia zoned out of her friend’s story as she retold it and began watching the kids at other tables.  
“Hello Leia.” The brunette started and shook the table.  
“You alright there Leia?” Ronnlie asked.  
“Yes, I’m fine. Just thought I heard something.” She glared at her twin out of the corner of her eye. He had totally done that on purpose. He smirked at her in response. Brat.  
“If you’re sure…”  
“Yes, I’m alright. Jeez. You can continue now, Bo’Sati.”  
As Bo’Sati started telling her story again, Leia shifted her attention to Luke.  
“What was that for?!” She muttered harshly under her breath.  
“No reason in particular.”  
“Great.”  
Suddenly everyone at the table started laughing.   
“That’s great!”  
“I can’t believe Corlan actually said that in class!”  
“I’m more surprised he didn’t get in huge trouble!”  
“Before I go, sis, let me give you a heads up. There’s a quiz next hour on the homework you had to do last night. Have fun! I’ll see you after school!”  
And with a grin, her annoying-but-helpful twin disappeared. Leia groaned. Yay. Another quiz. Just what she wanted.   
“Hey! What’s wrong with Skywalker?”  
“Belien! Where’ve you been?” Chatin asked with a smile. It wasn’t exactly a secret that the two liked each other.  
The Sullustan boy grinned back, showing his blunt teeth.  
“Had to stay behind. Something about interrupting class too many times? I’m not really sure. Wasn’t listening.”  
Ronnlie sighed.  
“Of course you weren’t.”  
“So anyone want to tell me what’s up with Buns here? Or was she just being her normal weird self.”  
“I’m not weird! And stop calling me ‘Buns’! They’re a perfectly normal Nubian hairstyle!”  
Elvan smiled at her.  
“As far as hairstyles go, they are fairly normal. I’ve seen some of the stuff your mom can do with her hair. As for you being weird… well…”  
“I am not weird!”  
Bo’Sati pulled her fork out of her mouth and pointed it at Leia.  
“You are. Stop saying you aren’t. You groan for no reason, you laugh at nothing, and you talk to yourself out loud all the freaking time. I’ve seen you do it. You’ve been doing it for as long as I can remember.”  
“Hey- some of that is just because of my sensitivity to the For-”  
“Eh-nope. Don’t try that on me, Leia Skywalker. You forget, Ronnlie and I have a Jedi parent too. If it were because of the Force, we would sense it too.”  
“Well, my family is known for it’s increased sensitivity to the Force-”  
“Yeah, I’m not buying it. The Force being your granddaddy isn’t a good enough excuse. If something funny happened, your dad would totally burst out laughing. My dad complains every time something happens with the Force that only your dad can sense in the middle of council meetings, because he always reacts. Loudly. So-”  
BRIIIING. BRIIIING.  
Leia grinned. Saved by the bell.  
“Well, I have to go to class. Bye! See you in Basic Class, Bo’Sati!”

* * *

  
“Ugh.”  
“You alright there Leia? You look half dead.”  
“Yes. Just had a math quiz and it sucked.”   
Bo’Sati gave her a sympathetic look, pulling up her notes on her datapad.  
“Ah. Well, today’s our last workday for our presentations. You ready?”  
“Yeah, just about. I had my mom help me edit my script.”  
“That’s totally unfair.”  
“How? Your mom’s a politician too. You could have asked her.”  
“Yes, but your mother is the former Princess of Theed, former Queen of Naboo, former Senator of Naboo, the Chancellor of the Republic, Padmé Amidala Skywalker. She is famous for her incredible speeches.”  
“Oh shush.”

* * *

  
“Hurry up, you two!”  
“We’re coming! Seriously, Jinn. We got let out late.”  
“Yeah… sure…”  
“Shut up.”  
“Whatever. I’m just saying that we still got to pick up Preston, Loki, and the triplets from the elementary building and I don’t feel like getting stuck in traffic.”  
“Yeah. Okay.”

* * *

  
“Why did we have to get them again?” Leia muttered to Bo’Sati as she watched her oldest sister and Bo’Sati’s younger brother scream at each other, while Lyle and Loki attempted to hit and kick each other, despite being restrained by their seatbelts.  
“Because we have the misfortune of being associated with them and the school didn’t want them either.” Jinn responded as he read a book on his data pad, one arm around Laci, who was leaning against him half-asleep. The blonde girl looked up at him with big eyes at his words. He smiled back.  
“Not you, Laci. You’re adorable. Not like those ruffians. Seriously Leia, how did you get such a cute little sister? All mine does is whine and throw things.”  
“I do not!”  
“Yes you do.”  
“Do not!”  
“Do too.”  
“Do not!”  
“Do too.”  
“Do not!”  
“Do too. Look, we’re home. Come on, Laci. Let’s get something to eat. ”  
Bo’Sati grumbled as her older brother walked away.  
“I do not.”   
Leia rolled her eyes at her best friend.  
“C’mon. Your brother had the right idea. Let’s get some food.”

* * *

  
“Hey, what did you say for number three dorn?”  
Bo’Sati looked up at her, glancing at own finished Biology homework.  
“Uh… the labeling?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Mmmm I’m pretty sure it’s the Oolen Cavity.”  
“That’s what I said, but I wasn’t sure.”  
“You’re about done then?”  
“Yup.”  
“Okay. Let me just finish this. I need to have a thesis for history tomorrow.”  
“Alright. I’m done.” Leia said with a smile.  
“And… so… am…I…”  
“Great!”  
“Want to bake something?”  
“Yeah, sounds fun.”

* * *

  
It was just past 21:00 when Dad and Uncle Obi showed up. Lyle, Laci and Limé were all asleep, Loki was reading something on his datapad, (though, judging how long it had been since he had actually scrolled Leia doubted much was getting into his brain) and the Kenobi children had gone to bed. Leia was awake, and had been meditating for the past hour to talk to Luke. When Leia meditated with the sole purpose of seeing her brother in mind, she would find herself manifested in a spirit-like form, her body made of a weird, white substance that she couldn’t really feel, in a place that existed within the Force, with only her brother there with her. It was the only way they could ever even somewhat touch. He wouldn’t pass through her there, but all she could ever feel was the sensation of mass. There was no warmth or any real pressure. It was like touch jello, just…less pliable. Luke loved it. Leia, well… on one hand she loved her twin, and speaking to him and touching him in any sense was wonderful. On the other hand, Leia hated meditating and Luke… didn’t really feel like a human being there.  
Leia sighed in contentment as she felt her dad pick her and her siblings up with the Force, gently lowering each of them into their respective seats in the speeder. She lazily blinked her eyes at him. He grinned back at her.  
“Did you have a good day, my little princess?”  
“Yeah, it was good, besides the fact that I had to go to school.”  
He laughed at her as he drove, his eyes crinkle ingredients in amusement.   
“You need school if you want to be a senator, Leia.”  
“I know. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”  
“That’s true, I suppose.”

* * *

 

Leia and Loki both slipped out of the speeder, grabbing their bags. Mom was wearing her nightgown, sitting just inside on the couch, watching something on the holo.

“Leia! Loki! Welcome home. Where are your father and the triplets?”  
Leia yawned.  
“They fell asleep so Dad’s carrying them in with the Force.”  
“Hello Angel.”  
“Ani! I was just asking Leia where you were.”  
Dad raised an eyebrow at Mom as she kissed him on the cheek, then picked Lyle up out of the air.  
“Leia, Loki, go get ready for bed. Dad and I are going to put these three to bed and then we’ll come see you, alright?”

* * *

  
Leia sat on the edge of her bed, carefully brushing through her long, dark brown hair. Luke was sitting next to her, having changed into his own pajamas.   
“You planning on staying the night?” Leia asked her twin. He sighed in response.   
“No, last time I did that I got in trouble with Master Tahl, Master Qui-gon, AND Grandma Skywalker, and Grandma Skywalker pretty much never gets mad at me. I remind her of Dad too much.”  
“Ah. Okay then. How long are you planning on staying then?”  
“Probably not long after you fall asleep.”  
“Okay.”  
Luke and Leia looked up at the sound of knocking on the door.  
“Leia? Sweetheart, can we come in?”  
“Yeah Mom. You and Dad can come in.”  
Leia set her hairbrush down on her nightstand and slipped under her covers as her parents walked in. Leia sat up and held out her arms for a hug, which her mother granted along with a kiss to the forehead.   
“I love you so much, my sweet Leia. Have a good night sleep.”  
“Love you too Mom.”  
Leia turned her attention to her father, who wrapped his arms around her and pushed back the hair on her head so he could kiss the crown of her head.  
“Sleep well, Leia. I love you, my little princess.”  
“G’night Dad. Love you too.”  
He smiled at her, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. Leia laid down and turned so that she could comfortably look at her brother, who was sitting at the foot of her bed.  
“Good night Luke. I love you. See you in the morning.”  
He looked at her with tired, bright blue eyes.  
“Night.”  
Leia curled up, and fell off to sleep.


	3. Sorrow from Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world for Luke Skywalker

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Wars. This should be obvious, as I am currently writing fanfiction for it.**

* * *

 

 

 Luke sighed and looked down at his sleeping twin. Resting a transparent hand over her head, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tried to, anyway. Like always, his lips went through her pale skin. He stood up and walked towards the door. Turning to look over his shoulder he whispered.

“Goodnight, little sister. I love you. See you tomorrow.”

With that he walked through the door, ignoring the pins-and-needles feeling it caused. It was one of the things he could feel, in this plane anyway. He padded down the hall, stopping to go in a room not far from Leias’. He walked over to the bed, where a pile of pillows nearly hid the brunette boy from sight. Luke laughed softly to himself. Leaning over, he brushed the flushed cheek, sensing it’s warmth. Loki had always wore more blankets than needed to when he slept, often causing him to become much to warm. Luke remembered when he was five years old, and had started continuously and consciously began bringing himself to the physical plane, and he had watched the toddler sleep while Leia was preoccupied with the infant triplets. He was fascinated, watching Loki wrap himself in every blanket and pillow his grubby hands could grasp. It hadn’t changed much as the boy grew. Loki was holding tightly to a worn, hand-knit blanket that he had had since he was a baby. He grasped it tighter and began to mumble in his sleep.

“Ugh… No… don’t wanna…Stop it, sis… stop…”

Luke allowed himself to laugh at that. It wasn’t like he would wake his brother up. Loki couldn’t hear him, or see him, or even sense him. Only Leia could.

“Love you, Loki. Goodnight. Good luck on your Basic presentation tomorrow. Not that you’ll need it. You’re good at that stuff. But good luck anyway. I’ll… see you tomorrow, I guess.”

Luke then walked through the door, quickly arriving at his youngest brothers’ room. It was a mess, no surprise to Luke. Lyle was awful at keeping tidy. Not that his youngest sisters were particularly good at it. Luke was sure that their room was a mess too, though maybe not to this degree. The floor was covered in toys, blankets, papers, and dirty clothing. Lyle himself was lying eagle-spread on top of his covers, snoring, with drool dribbling out of his mouth. His favorite stuffed animals, a pair of red reeks named Sikey and Musely, were being held by a horn and a leg in his left hand, half off the edge of the bed. Luke jumped into the air, lightly floating over to the blonde. He lowered himself next to the boys’ head, laughing as the boy began to toss and turn, looking as though he was trying to fight.

“G’night Lyle. Sweet dreams. Love you, baby bro.”

Feeling a bit impish, Luke floated through his brothers waving fists, before floating straight through the wall into the second largest bedroom in 500 Republica. Two canopy beds lay opposite to each other, though only one had a resident. Or rather, _residents._ Limé and Laci were curled up next to each other under Lacis’ rose pink covers, their blonde curls tangled together. Luke had no doubt they’d make a fuss over it in the morning. Luke gave a light kiss to his youngest sister’s cheek. Despite her not being aware of his existence, he had always felt a type of kinship with Laci. Like him, she had been born with complications. Unlike him though, she had lived despite them. However, when she was nearly three years old, she had been diagnosed with spastic cerebral palsy, which caused her to get muscle spasms and occasionally seizures. Luke remembered the first time she had a seizure. He was wandering while Leia used the restroom, and came upon the triplets, who were only four at the time. Suddenly, Laci had fell over, shaking. Luke ran over with a shout. He didn’t want her to join him. Not yet, anyways. Luckily, Limé and Lyle began to scream, alerting everyone in the house of the problem. Mom and Dad had ran over, Dad using the Force on Laci while Mom called for an ambulance. Laci ended up being fine, if a little freaked out. Mom and Dad had been really protective of her for a while after that, but had mellowed out as she got older and it became clear that she could take care of herself, and when she couldn’t, Limé would. The two girls were very close. Luke carefully kissed the older blonde, who grumbled before wrapping her arms around Laci.

“Good night, my beautiful youngest sisters. I’ll see you in the morning. Sorta. I love you both.

 Exiting the room with resignation, Luke continued down the hall, to the master bedroom. His father was lying on the bed reading on a holopad. Glancing around, Luke found his mother standing in front of her vanity, carefully combing through her wet hair. Clearly, she had just finished a shower. She soon finished, and she sat on the edge of her bed distractedly. Apparently, his father noticed.

“Everything alright, Angel?”

“Hm? Oh. Oh, yes. Just thinking.”

“You do that an awful lot.”

“Somebody has to, and I’m not sure I trust you with that.”

“Hey!”

“Ani, I love you, but some of your ideas borderline insanity, and most pass that line.”

“Whatever. I’m just creative. But honestly, Angel, what’s on your mind?”

“I was just looking through some pictures earlier, and it made me realize just how much the kids have grown.”

“They are getting pretty big, aren’t they?”

“Yes. Leia is almost twelve now. _Twelve_ Ani.”

“It’s been that long, hasn’t it?”

“Hm?”

His father sighed, sat up, and leveled his mother with a look.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Padm. You were thinking about Luke. That’s why you’re upset.”

“…”

Luke swallowed hard, floating over to the bed, before settling himself at it’s foot, as his parents hugged, his mother sobbing.

“I know, it’s been nearly twelve years! But I still miss him and love him and want him back! So much! He- hic- he was a baby! He was so- hic- so small! And- and I just- hic- and I- I just!”

“I- I know, Angel. Me too. Just can’t stop, right? Me too. Sometimes it just feels- it just feels like he’s there. He _should_ be there. But he’s not. I know. Believe me Angel, I know. I love him and miss him too.”

Luke wiped his eyes with the corner of his sleeve, before softly saying,

“Love you too, Mom. Love you too, Dad. Good night.”

With that, Luke let go of his hold on his form in the physical world, and returned to his realm.

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back, Luke. How’s Leia?” Luke blinked, before smiling at the familiar brunette woman.

“Hi Grandma Skywalker! She’s good. My siblings all spent the evening at the Kenobis’ ‘cause Mom had to attend a senate session and Dad was supposed to be guarding it.”

His grandma laughed at that, brushing her skirts off unnecessarily.

“I bet she liked that. She and Bo’Sati are pretty close.”

“Yeah.”

His grandma shook her head gently, her eyes crinkling, before settling to her knees in front of him, looking into his eyes and cupping his face with her callused hands.

“Oh Luke. There’s no need to be so bitter.”

“I know.”

“Leia loves you. A lot. I can easily say that you’re her favorite sibling. The two of you talk for hours every day, and have since you were able to manifest in the physical world. Not to mention, I can count on one hand the number of times the two of you have honestly fought. So why are you upset?”

“I know Leia loves me! I can sense it! We’re twins! I know her better than anyone else! But our relationship isn’t normal!  We’re not just a normal set of twins! I mean, she always likes going and hanging out with Bo’Sati, and I get that, I do! But I’m her twin! And she’s the only person I’ve got! My age, anyways. And I love her, but she keeps spending less time with me and more with everyone else! I love Leia and every moment we spend together! I don’t get it! Why am I dead? What did -hic- what did I do? I -hic- I was a baby! But I died!” Luke let his head fall on his grandmother’s shoulder as he began to sob.

“And now I’m kinda alive, but -hic- not really. I mean, I -hic- I age and everything! But if I eat, it’s in the manner of the dead. I’m -hic- I’m not corporeal. But I -hic- I wish I was! I want to be alive! I want -hic- I want to wake- to wake up in the morning with Lyle jumping on my chest, and -hic- I want to go down from my room and -hic- eat breakfast with Mom and Dad and Leia and Loki and Limé and Lyle and Laci! -hic- I want to go to school and have friends! Lots -hic- lots of them! And at night I want to go home and have -hic- have dinner with them again and go to -hic- go to bed and Mom and Dad will -hic- will tuck _me_ in and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me! To my face! Not -hic- not crying to themselves about it before bed! Why? -hic- why did I die? It’s -hic- it’s not fair!”

Shmi held Luke in her arms, rubbing circles on his back while he sobbed, tears forming in her own eyes at listening to her grandsons’ anguish.

“I know Luke, I know. I’m sorry. It’s not fair. I know. It’s not your fault. You’re a wonderful boy. Kind and helpful. Oh my wonderful grandson. My oldest grandchild. You didn’t deserve this. You’re amazing Luke. Amazing. Shhhh. It’s okay. Let it all out. Shhhh. There we go. You’re okay. It’s going to be okay Luke.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearly half of a hour later when Masters Tahl and Qui-gon Jinn showed up. Luke was sitting at a table sketching on a piece of paper.

“Hello Luke.” Tahl greeted with a soft smile, greeting him with a gentle rub on his shoulder.

“Hello Master Tahl!”

“Hello Luke! How is my favorite oldest great-grandpadason?” Qui-gon asked joyfully. Luke grinned back at the term. When he was small, he had been confused on how to classify his relationship to Qui-gon. In the end, they decided on Luke being Qui-gon’s great- grandpadason, seeing as Luke was the son of Anakin, who was trained by Obi-wan, who had been trained by Qui-gon.

“I’m doing alright Great-grandmastpa Qui-gon. How are you?”

“I am well. Where’s your grandmother?”

“I’m right here.” Shmi stated, walking down the stairs.

“Shmi! Good evening!”

“It’s good to see you Shmi.”

Shmi smiled and greeted the two former Jedi with a hug.

“It’s good to see you both as well. Now, I presume that you’re here to see my adorable grandson?”

“Grandma! I’m _not_ adorable!”

The adults in the room all smiled at Luke’s indignant shout.

“Of course you are. Just like your father.”

This just made Tahl and Qui-gon laugh harder. Shmi smiled at that them a kissed Luke on the top of his head. Luke blushed and shook his head with a frown.

“Alright, you three go be Jedi. I’ll make some food.” Shmi said as she walked off. Qui-gon smiled down at Luke.

“Alright then. We’ll head to the balcony.” Qui-gon declared as he began making his way up the stairs. Luke followed with a groan, to the amusement of Tahl.

 

* * *

 

 

When they reached the top, Qui-gon turned around to face Luke a smiled, his hands behind his back. He began doing a series of simple exercises and stretches, which Luke and Tahl copied.

“So Luke. Are you going to tell us what had you feeling so distressed earlier?”

Luke groaned internally. Being Force Sensitive here really sucked. Particularly if you had the last name Skywalker. They were literally one with the Force which made things within the Force easier to sense. Particularly emotions. Particularly those from Force Sensitives. Strong Force Sensitives. So whenever he was being emotional, _literally every freaking person he knew would know._ One of the reasons he did this training to begin with was to help mute it. Apparently that wasn’t a thing for the living. It was one of those things he really hated about being dead. That was a long list.

“It’s no big deal. Just got upset.”

 Tahl frowned and glanced at him as she continued on with the exercises. Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, then sat down in the traditional meditation pose. Luke sighed again and followed suit.

“I just was annoyed with Leia, her friends, and the fact that I am, you know, _dead._ Not a big deal.”

“Luke…”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“You do yourself no favors by lying, least of all to yourself. You died before you had the chance to live.”

“I lived! I was alive for an entire week!”

“You were alive, but you weren’t living, Luke.”

“Stop it.”

“Luke, it’s alright to be upset. Particularly given that your twelve now. Were you an initiate in the temple, you would be at the age to begin your training as a padawan. You’re watching your sister begin forging her future, while you are forever here.”

“Stop this.” Luke demanded as he tried to stop himself from crying again. Tahl scooched over to him and gently hugged him.

“Luke, it’s alright. You’re a person. You are allowed to be upset. You are suffering because of something that was beyond your control. So you’re allowed to be angry and sad. You are a child,  a rather amazing one. Just don’t let these feeling control you.”

“Well… well _yeah._ I know. It’s not a big deal. It’s just life. Or death. Whatever.”

Qui-gon smirked at that statement.

“There is no death, there is on-”

“There is only the Force. Yeah, I know.”  Luke rolled his eyes at the familiar saying, then smirked back at his mentor. “Can we actually start training now?”

The Jedi couple shared a look before smiling back at their young pupil.

“Yes Luke. Let’s get to it.”

Closing his eyes, Qui-gon held out a hand and called a small ball to float in front of him using the Force. He then opened his eyes and threw the ball at Luke, who caught it easily.

“Here. Now, lift it to eyelevel using the Force.”

Luke rolled his eyes, annoyed, then did as asked without lifting a finger. Seriously, why were they going back to the basics? He could do this when he was three. Qui-gon smiled.

“Good. Now, I want you to bounce it up and down, but don’t let hit the ground.”

Luke sighed and began to do as he was asked.

“Oh! And move it around you in a circle too.”

That actually required some focus. Luke sat up straight and set himself to the task at hand.

“Wonderful!” Qui-gon exclaimed. “Do it with this one too.”

Luke grimaced and closed his eyes as another ball was thrown at him. He focused on getting it into the rhythm, then opened his eyes. Starting things like this were somewhat difficult. Keeping them up was not.

“Good. Now I want you to go through your katas, but don’t stop bouncing the balls.”

Luke groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance, before standing up. He took a moment to change the height the balls were bouncing at, before holding out a hand and glaring at Qui-gon. The Jedi Master smiled back and threw him his training saber. Luke steadied himself and started going through his katas. He wasn’t actually that annoyed. He enjoyed using the Force and having a challenge. He smiled, losing himself in the familiar movements.

“So, Great-grandmastpa, Tahl, what’s the point of this?”

Tahl smiled and began practicing her ow katas next to him.

“There are two goals of this exercise Luke. The first is multitasking. You are already good at this, so we made the task a bit more difficult. The second is endurance. You are constantly wearing yourself out. We know you love your sister. It’s good that you love her. But you shouldn’t hurt yourself to spend time with. _Especially_ since you don’t tell her any of this.”

“I tell her about stuff like this! She knows that visiting her can wear me out!”

“Oh?” Qui-gon said, raising an eyebrow, “Then you have told her the real reason you didn’t visit her for a week after staying the night? You weren’t grounded. We wouldn’t stop you from seeing her.”

Luke sighed, looking down and lowering the training saber.

“No.”

Qui-gon and Tahl gave the blonde concerned looks.

“Luke, we’re not saying this to be cruel or to disparage your abilities. We’re saying this because we care about you, and we don’t like to see you hurt. You were passed out for an entire _week_ Luke. You’re dead. It takes a lot to injure someone who can’t be hurt or die.”

“Leia needed me! She was upset. I’ll always be there for her! No matter what it takes!”

“You need to care for yourself too Luke.” Qui-gon stated as he walked over to where Tahl and Luke were standing. “However, the point of increasing your endurance is so that you can be with Leia more often.”

“Alright.”

“Now, none of that sad face. You can be done with katas for now. Just keep focusing on those balls. Whenever you can, for as long as you can.”

Luke looked up into Tahl’s gold and green stripped eyes and nodded.

“Good. Well, we’ll be back tomorrow. Have fun with Leia! Love you!” Tahl said, hugging Luke before running off the balcony onto the roof of a nearby home using the Force. Qui-gon ruffled Luke’s hair.

“Take care of yourself, my dear great-grandpadason. Love you.”

“Love you too Great-grandmastpa Qui-gon. See you tomorrow!”

Qui-gon nodded, before also jumping off the balcony and following Tahl. Luke stood there and watched them for a moment before heading down the stairs.

“Grandma?”

“I’m here Luke!” Shmi called. Luke followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting on the couch in their living room. He shot her a grin before running and jumping on to the couch beside her.

“Did Tahl and Qui-gon leave?”

“Yup. Watcha looking at Grandma?”

Shmi moved the book on her lap over to him.

“What is this?”

Shmi laughed lightly at his confused look.

“It’s a scrapbook. I’m putting photos in it. I always wanted to make one when I was alive, but I never had the time or resources to do it. So I’m doing it now. Do you want to see a picture of your father as a baby?”

“Of course!” Luke exclaimed scooching over so that he was leaning on Shmi. She smiled and pointed at a picture of a newborn baby wrapped in a worn blanket. The baby had a red flush, with a scrunched up face and little hands that were balled into fists.

“That’s your dad, my little Ani.”

“He’s tiny.”

“So were you. Babies are small Luke.”

Luke threw his head on the back of the couch tiredly.

“Yeah, I guess.”

Shmi bit her lip and started going through the pages of her scrapbook.

“Ah-ha! Here they are!”

Luke sat up and looked at her.

“What did you find?”

Shmi smirked at her grandson, eyes twinkling.

“Why, the pictures of you and Leia when you were born, of course.”

Lukes’ eyes went wide at his grandmothers’ statement.

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed, grabbing the scrapbook. “Oh…”

He traced the pictures, staring at the people within. The first one was of him and Leia. The couldn’t have been more than a couple hours old. They were both asleep, wearing onesies. His blue, while Leia was dressed in pink. Luke snickered a bit at that. Leia hadn’t worn pink since she was five years old. Luke sniffled a bit as he traced their hands, which were grasping tightly onto the other. They wouldn’t ever get to do that again. Not unless Leia died. His sisters’ face had a look of determination that he recognized in an instant. It was so _her._ Just a few hours old, and she already knew what she wanted and she was going to get it, come hell or high water. The next picture was them with their parents. Mom and Dad both had tears in their eyes. Mom was wearing a white gown and lying in a hospital bed, while Dad sat on the edge of the bed in his Jedi robes. The next picture was them with Aunt Sola and her family, Uncle Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja. Then them with Moms’ parents, Grandma and Grandpa Naberrie. Then them with Uncle Obi-wan, Aunt Satine, and Jinn, who was hardly more than a year old, He smiled at the one of them with Auntie Snips and Uncle Rex. Rex was laughing, while he and Leia were grabbing her lekku, covering them with drool. Auntie Snips was grimacing, her head tilted at an odd angle, each of them in one arm. Luke turned the page. It was filled with pictures of him and his twin with various members of the 501st. Those pictures filled about twenty pages. Then it was them with various Jedi, which took up about five pages, and the following five were of them with various political figures. Then the scrapbook had more pictures of him, Leia, Mom, and Dad. Him grabbing Moms’ hair. Dad frowning as Leia spit all over him. Him crying while Leia gnawed on his arm. Then the pictures became more solemn. Mom holding him and crying. Dad, smiling sadly, was curled around him on a bed. Leia wrapped around him while he slept.

“It’s alright.”

Lukes’ head shot up. He had practically forgot that his grandma was sitting next to him. Realizing he was crying, he used a sleeve to wipe his face. Grandma Skywalker smiled, petting his hair.

“They loved you from the start. They never wanted to lose you.”

Luke grinned, despite still feeling a bit upset.

“Course not. I’m amazing.”

Grandma Skywalker laughed at that.

“You sound just like your father.”

“I’m the new and improved version.” Luke stated with a teasing grin stretched upon his face. Grandma Skywalker ruffled his hair and stood up.

“Perhaps. It’s almost morning in the Living World. You should head out if you want to see Leia before she starts school.”

Luke jumped up.

“Already? Jeez. Time does fly. Thanks Grandma Skywalker.”

“Of course, my adorable oldest grandson.”

“I’m not adorable!” Luke laughed.

“If you say so.” Grandma Skywalker replied, quickly tickling him under the chin.

“I’m not! Anyways, I have to go. See you later Grandma! Love you!” Luke called, running up to his room. He hopped onto his bed, as though he was about to meditate, and reached out for the Living World.

 


	4. Chapter 3

 

Leia bounced up the steps to the Jedi Temple as she listened to her brother describe his training with Master Jinn and Master Tahl. Of course, Luke never called them that. To him they were ‘Tahl’ and for reasons Leia had yet to understand, ‘Great-grandmastpa Qui-gon’. Yeah. She just got more confused when Luke tried to explain it. He had been weirdly cheerful the last couple of days. Which was good. Better then him being sulky and closed off. He had been like that a bit last week.

“Hey Lei!”

Leia let out an ‘oomph’ as a body rammed into her.

“Hello Sarai.” She wheezed. The hybrid grinned up at Leia, her black lekku swaying.

“I’m gonna beat ya there!” another young voiced yelled, as its’ owner hit Sarai on the back.

“KATLA!” Sarai yelled, running after her youngest sister. Katla laughed, her short pigtails flying behind her.

“They are _crazy._ ” Leia muttered. Luke nodded in agreement, though he was still smiling.

“And I’m related to them.” Leia turned around and smiled at the other girl.

“Elsa! It’s good to see you.” Elsa smiled. The second daughter of Captain Rex and Ahsoka Tano, she was the only girl in the family who shared her father’s cool head. She was five years old, though she was quickly nearing her sixth birthday, and looked nearly identical to her mother. However, her limbs were a bit thicker and shorter compared to most Togruta, and despite the stripped lekku and montrals she sported, small human ears could be seen on either side of her head. Today she was wearing cream colored robes, like those all Jedi younglings wore. Leia thought she looked positively adorable.

Leia held out her hand, which Elsa took with a toothy grin. Leia gave an exaggerated gasp.

“Elsa! You’re missing a tooth! Did someone steal it?”

The young girl giggled, shaking her head.

“Nope! It fell out!”

“Remember when you started losing teeth Lei?” Luke asked. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. The first time she had lost a tooth it was because she a Luke had been pulling a prank on Jinn. Luke had only just gotten used to using the Force, and well… Mom and Dad were _not_ impressed that their four-year-old somehow lost her first tooth because she fell from a pillow that had been floating around and hit her jaw on the corner of a table. They were grateful she hadn’t been hurt worse than that. Though, they were very curious how the pillow was floating in the first place. Never figured it out. She and Luke thought it was hilarious, although she had been pretty upset when it happened.

“Elsa!” A shrill voice squealed, and olive colored arms wrapped themselves around the hybrid.

“Ursma!” Elsa shrieked, letting go of Leia’s hand, as the little Mirialan girl lifted her off the ground.

Leia giggled at the two young girls’ antics.

“Who’s your friend Elsa?”

The two children both looked up.

“You’re Leia Skywalker.” The Mirialan stated bluntly. Leia blinked dumbly.

“Yes, I am. And who are you?” She asked curiously. The girl straightened up with a proud smile, before giving a deep bow.

“Jedi Initiate Ursma Mothli, at your service!”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Initite Mothli.” Leia responded. Elsa glanced at Leia before sharing a look with Ursma, bouncing on her toes. Leia smiled at the pairs’ not-so-secret desire.

“How about you two go ahead? I’m sure you have plenty to talk about.”

“Thanks Leia! I’ll see you later!”

“It was nice meeting you! Bye!”

Leia laughed as the two girls ran up.

“They’re adorable.” Luke commented. Leia hummed in agreement.

“Ursma seems kinda familiar.” Leia stated, watching the two girls hop up the steps to the Temple, giggling gleefully. Luke flipped in the air, floating ahead of Leia.

“I thought so too! I can’t help but feel as though I’ve met her before.” Leia shrugged.

“It’s entirely possible we’ve encountered her before. She’s a Jedi Initiate, and she’s friends with Elsa.” She commented as she made her way through the halls of the Jedi Temple.

“Fair enough. By the way, you just passed by the room.” Luke said noncommittedly.

“Huh? Oh, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Leia pressed a button, opening the door to the room, where a few other initiates in her age group were walking about.

“Leia!” Bo’Sati called, making her way to Leia.

“Bo’Sati! It’s good to see you.” The blonde groaned.

“You have no idea. I’ve been here for _hours_ because my dad is teaching our lesson today.’

“He is? Cool.”

“Yeah, maybe for everyone else. He’s probably going to call on me for _every_ time he needs an example.”

“Well, Jinn’s here too. Maybe your dad will pick on him.” Leia offered. Bo’Sati shot her a grateful smile.

“True.” The girls leaned against a wall, sliding down to sit on the floor. Luke floated down to sit next to Leia, his legs crossed.

“Speaking of your brother, where is he?”

“Jinn? He’s over there talking with his friends.”

Luke and Leia glanced over to see the redhead sitting on a mat talking to Kyia Vos, the daughter of Asajj Ventress and Quinlan Vos, and a yellow Zabrak boy, Ajan Thib.

“Vatakla and Olumer are over there.” Bo’Sati spoke up, gesturing to a corner where the two other children were whispering to each other.

“Do you think they like each other?” Luke asked his sister. She shrugged. Maybe.

“Do you think they like each other?” She asked Bo’Sati.

“I mean, maybe? I don’t know them that well.” She responded.

“Neither do I.” Bo’Sati turned to Leia, surprised.

“Really? I thought you would at least know Vatakla, her dad being an ARC trooper in the 501st and all.” Leia shrugged.

“Yeah, but most the time when Fives visits, Master Ti and Vatakla don’t come along. And when they do, she just stays by her mom while Master Ti and my mom talk.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

The three children watched as the other ten, eleven, and twelve year olds filled in the room, Ronnlie soon joining them. Bo’Sati, Ronnlie, and Leia stood up as Obi-wan walked in.

“Initiates, please stand on a mat. One person per mat.” He called out, standing in the front of the room.

“Do ghosts count as people?” Luke asked jokingly as he stood beside Leia on her mat. She shot her twin an amused smile, before focusing once more on Master Kenobi.

“Alright, Initiates. We are going to start by going through katas 1-25. Be mindful of your footwork!”

Several initiates let out groans as they lit their lightsabers. Obi-wan began walking around the room, commenting on everyones’ work.

“Initiate Fisto, try widening your stance. No, not that much. Yes. Very good. No Nile, not you. I was talking to your sister. You should bend your legs a bit more though.”

“Initiates Vos, please stop fighting each other. This is class. Just because your father allows this type of behavior in your home, does not mean it is appropriate here.”

“Initiate Koth, you are lunging too far forward, it puts you off balance. That’s better.”

“Jinn, you are trying too hard on the feints. Yes, you do want to fool your opponent, but if you feint to hard, you won’t have enough time to make a good strike.”

“If you spin too much, Initiate Ti, you will lose balance or find yourself unable to focus. You only need to spin once.”

“Initiate Skywalker, I would advise loosening up. You’re very tense, and it’s affecting the fluidity of your movements. No, you’re still too stiff. Allow me to demonstrate. Like this. Yes! Much better.”

“Bo’Sati, you’re leaning on your toes to much. Very good.”

“Very good, Initiate Thib. Perhaps you could quicken your pace? Perfect.”

“Please take this seriously, Initiate Grun. Thank you.”

“Initiate Deemo, please stay on your own mat.”

“Please focus on your own stances, Initiate Unduli.”

“Initiate Felicea, please straighten your back. Much better.”

“Initiate Mundi, please don’t go ahead. We are all staying at the same pace. I am well aware that you could go quicker, but we are working together right now. Unity is very important to being a Jedi.”

“Initiate MacNancher, please hold your lightsaber with _both_ hands. That weapon is your life. It deserves your respect.”

“Initiate Nutoc! Do not use that type of language about your fellow Jedi! Initiate Norrn, that goes for you as well!”

“Initiate Imoroshaggan, there is a time and place. This is not it.”

“Very good, Initiate Thorgin. Your toes should both be pointing outward though. Yes. Better.”

“Alright everyone! That was very good, for the most part. Now we are going to use the helmets.”

Leia shared a grin with her friends. The helmets were much more fun then simply going through katas. The initiates all swarmed around a large box in the corner of the room, each grabbing a helmet and a training remote before returning to their mats. Obi-wan smiled at them as each initiate took their place.

“Hey Luke?” Leia muttered under her breath, her ghostly twin floating beside her with a wide grin.

“Yes, Lei?”

“Please no yelling random things or telling me that the remote is in the opposite direction from what it actually is.” Luke rolled his eyes in the traditional dramatic Skywalker fashion.

“Fine. Ruining my fun.”

“Go pick on one of our younger siblings. They’re here.” Luke read between the lines of wat she was saying with ease and shook his head in amusement.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll go spy. Be back soon.”

“Love you!”

“You too!” he yelled back as he slipped through the wall.

“Initiate Skywalker, please stay with us.” Leia blushed as she focused back on her teacher honorary u ncle.

“Sorry Master Kenobi.” The man nodded to her before addressing the class again.

“Initiates, please lower the darkened visor. Good. Now turn on your remote and proceed to go through your katas as you defend yourself.”

Leia smiled, closed her eyes, tightened her grip on her lightsaber, and reached out into the Force, bringing it around her like a warm blanket. The motions came to her on instinct, as though she was a professional dancer doing a childs’ routine. She loved this feeling, being lost in the Force. It felt _right,_ like everything was right in the universe. She was snapped out of it when she suddenly felt a presence approaching her from behind, and she brought her saber to her attackers’ neck.

“Please lower your saber, Initiate Skywalker.”

Leia lifted the visor and blushed bright red.

“Sorry Master Obi-wan! I was just-”

“Lost in the Force?” He asked, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Leia nodded, still blushing. Aside from herself, Obi-wan, Jinn, and Bo’Sati, the room was empty.

“Yes.” She muttered. Obi-wan let out a loud laugh.

“No worries. Your father does the same thing, constantly. Has for as long as I’ve known him.”

Leia brightened up, her and Luke both staring at the Jedi Master with interest.

“Really?” Obi-wan laughed.

“Yes, you most definitely inherited that from him. I always had to make sure he was using a training saber when we were doing drills for fear that he would remove my head on accident!”

The twins giggled at that. Leia raised an inquisitive eyebrow towards Luke who grinned back.

“At any rate, class is over. I believe that I am taking you home?” Leia nodded.

“Yup! Dad said that you guys were staying for lunch too.” Obi-wan smiled.

“I’m going to grab my things. How about you three find your siblings and meet me by our speeder?”

“Alright.” Jinn agreed with a nod, slipping his bag over his shoulder. Bo’Sati frowned.

“Aren’t the Tanos coming with us too?” Obi-wan shook his head as he pulled on his long, chestnut brown robe.

“No, we’re meeting them at the Skywalkers. Knight Tano had some work in the archives today, and our speeder isn’t able to hold twelve people.”

“Oh. Alright.” The three children exited the room, walking down the tall, elegant hallways of the Jedi Temple.

“Can’t catch me!” Jinn, Leia, and Bo’Sati stared as Sarai suddenly turned around the corner into their hallway before barreling past, Lyle hot on her heels.

“Woah! Hey, slow down!” Jinn yelled. The two children stopped, groaned, and both gave the older boy a Look. Jinn rolled his eyes.

“Lyle, we’re about to leave. Where are Preston and your siblings?”

“What?! We’re leaving already?” Lyle complained. Leia smirked.

“Yes Baby Brother. _Already._ ” Luke snickered at his twins comment and pretended to punch her arm.

“Be nice Lei!” The brunettes’ smirk only grew.

“We’re leaving now?” Lime asked, rounding the corner with Laci right behind her. The quieter girl was reading something on her holopad, not paying any attention to her surroundings.

“That’s what I just said.”

“ _Finally._ ” Loki groaned, “They’re all crazy!”

“That’s a Skywalker family trait.”

The children all turned to see Ahsoka Tano walking towards them.

“Mom!” Sarai exclaimed gleefully, running towards the woman at full speed to wrap her small arms around the Knight.

“Ow!” Elsa revealed herself from behind her mother, rubbing a cheek from where her older sister apparently hit her on accident. Katla snickered, making Elsa angrier.

“Sarai! Why’d you do that?” Sarai glared.

“I didn’t mean to!” She responded hotly. Ahsoka sighed.

“Stop it. Both of you.”

“Hi Auntie Soka!” Lime greeted cheerfully. The Togruta grinned.

“Hey Skykid! We’re about to head to your house you know!” The triplets grinned and chorused,

“We know!”

“Do you think we would do that?” Luke asked Leia. She smiled, answering the same as she always did.

“Totally.”

“I see that you found your younger siblings, and another group of troublemakers.” Ahsoka turned and gave a dramatic gasp, placing a hand over her heart.

“Master Kenobi! Are you implying that my children and I are prone to causing problems?”

“Yes.” He deadpanned. The children all laughed.

“Come on now, all of you. Anakin just called me wanting to know what was taking so long.” Ahsoka grinned.

“He’s as patient as ever.”

* * *

 

“Finally!” Leia laughed as her Dad walked towards them, “You guys were taking forever!”

“Wouldn’t be here if it took forever Skyguy.” Ahsoka snarked as she hugged her former master.

“Whatever. Come inside, all of you! Lunch will be ready in ten.” Cheers were heard all around from the large group of children as they ran inside.

“Welcome!” Leia heard her mom call from the living room. Peering in, she took note of her mom, Aunt Satine, Uncle Rex, and

“Fours!” she squealed, running in to look at the one-year-old. The boy looked up at her with large, Caribbean blue eyes.

“Fours?” Bo’Sati squealed as she too ran in.

“Aw…” Leia cooed, holding out finger for the baby to grab. Aunt Soka laughed as she walked in.

“Be careful you two. He’s teething now, and he got my canines.” The eleven-year-old girls gasped, before turning back to the baby.

“Are you growing teeth Fours?”

The child just giggled.

“A-ya! O-Ati!” Leia and Bo’Sati squealed again. Luke laughed at their faces, but Leia ignored him.

“Yes! We’re A-ya and O-ati. It’s good to see you Fours!” Padme and Satine laughed, causing their oldest daughters to stare.

“What?” Leia asked.

“It’s nothing.” Her mother responded, “But don’t you think you should let Aunt Ahsoka have her baby now that she’s here?” The two young girls frowned.

“Okay…”

Ahsoka waved a hand.

“If they want to play with the baby, let them. Less work for me!”

The two girls brightened up again and gently stroked the boys’ thick blue and white hair.

“You are so cute, you know that? You are so cute.” Bo’Sati cooed while Leia nodded.

“Too cute.” She agreed.

“Dinner’s ready!” Leia looked up to see her dad. He raised an eyebrow at her and Bo’Sati.

“I see the two of you found the baby.” Leia grinned, standing up.

“Yup! He’s adorable.” Her dad laughed.

“How did I know you were going to say that?”

* * *

 

Lei grinned, listening as the adults at the table all mock argued about some event during the Clone Wars. Something about Dad and Uncle Obi-wan trying to capture Count Dooku but actually getting captured by Hondo? Luke thought it was hilarious, judging by the way he was rolling on the table.

“Didn’t Representative Binks end up saving you?” Uncle Rex asked. The Dynamic Duo both turned red.

“We didn’t need to be saved! We were doing just fine!”

“Ani, you consider yourself fine even if you’re stranded on a unhospitable planet, alone, and without any supplies. No one here trusts your definition of fine.” Leia’s mother commented before taking a sip of wine.

“Angel!” Her dad complained, causing everyone else to laugh. Aunt Satine then looked at the children with a smile.

“How were lessons today?”

“Good. We practiced katas today.” Jinn responded, looking up from his plate.

“Elsa got in trouble today!” Katla yelled gleefully. Ahsoka frowned at her youngest daughter while Elsa blushed furiously.

“Katla, it’s not nice to tattle, especially in the way you just did. You don’t like it when Elsa or Sarai tattle on you, right? Apologize.” Katla scowled, crossing her arms over her front dramatically.

“Fine. Sorry.”

“Good. Elsa, wht’s this about you getting in trouble?”

“It’s not a big deal! Ursma and I just got scolded for talking when we weren’t supposed to!”

“Ursma?” Dad asked curiously, “As in Ursma Mothli?”

Aunt Ahsoka turned and nodded.

“Yup. I’d forgotten I didn’t tell you. Yeah, same girl.”

“Do you know her Dad?” Leia asked. He laughed.

“You probably don’t remember, but Ursma lived with us for a few weeks before going to the Temple. She was only a couple months old. We found her on a mission and brought her back. She was very distressed so we cared for her for a little while. She cried a _lot._ ” Mom rolled her eyes.

“She was an infant Anakin. They tend to cry.”

“Yeah yeah. I know.”

“Can we be excused?” Lyle interrupted, bouncing in his seat impatiently. The adults shared a look before Mom responded.

“No, not yet. There’s something we want to talk to you all about before you leave the table.”

“Is it bad?” Sarai asked cautiously, eyeing the adults with suspicion.

“No, I think you’ll like it.”

“I have the feeling that it will be exciting for all of you.” Uncle Obi-wan commented. The children all perked up. Luke turned to Leia, giving her a wink. She felt her eyes widen. That little brat! He knew about this and didn’t tell her!

“You’ll like this.” He said, hopping off the table.

“Well just tell us! Bo’Sati complained.

“We will.” Leia’s dad said with a grin, “ _After_ we all finish eating.”


	5. A More-Traditional-Than-Normal Family Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! RL has been busy and I keep getting distracted by my other fics. Please enjoy! Read & Review!

 “Well, as you’re all aware, Obi-wan, Snips and I have been looking into some history of the Jedi.”

Leia raised an eyebrow and glanced at Luke. That wasn’t a secret. Force, that wasn’t even somewhat new. Most the Jedi Order had been doing research since their dad had killed Darth Sidious in an effort to figure out how to stop the Sith from returning again.

“Yes, we’re aware.” Jinn replied mildly, his hand on his chin. Leia nearly laughed. He looked just like his dad. Luke, on the other hand, did laugh.

“Well, in our research we found lists of old Jedi Temples- many of which have been abandoned for millennia.” Uncle Obi-wan continued, tone growing earnest.

“Some are definitely gone now- or are unreachable or inhospitable-” Auntie Soka exclaimed, her lekku twitching in excitement, “But we found one that isn’t any of those.”

“Surprise, kids. We’re going to Yavin IV next week.” Their dad finished proudly. There was hardly a beat of silence before-

“What about school?”

“How long will we be there?”

“Are we all going?”

“I wanna bring my lightsaber!”

“Is it going to be a camping trip?”

“I don’t want to share a tent with them!”

“Oh, like we want to share a tent with you!”

“Children, children, quiet! Please, quiet and we’ll tell you!” Aunt Satine pleaded.

Slowly, the children calmed down.

“So Lei, whaddya think of the surprise? Excited?” Luke asked with a knowing grin. Leia rolled her eyes and discreetly nodded back, smiling. Of course she was excited. They rarely got to go on vacation, what with their mom and dad’s jobs, not to mention the Kenobis and Tanos would be coming too! Honestly, she wondered about her brother sometimes.

“We already talked to your teachers about excusing you, so don’t worry too much. They’ll give you some catch up work. We’ll be there for two weeks, and yes, this is a camping trip, so we’ll be staying in tents. Sleeping arrangements will be decided later.” Uncle Obi said firmly. Uncle Rex grinned.

“And our tents are some old GAR ones- from the war.”

Leia, along with every other child at the table, cheered. With the tents and the atmosphere, their parents were sure to tell some good stories from the war. (Leia and Luke’s personal favorite would forever remain the time their dad literally told Darth ‘Hideous’ to go fuck himself with his lightsaber blade. Especially since it was one of the few subjects they were allowed to use swear words when discussing without any repercussions from Mom or Grandma Skywalker. Dad and Master Qui-gon were less strict.) Also, sleeping in tents was pretty fun.

Lyle bounced in his seat, his dark blonde mop falling into his bright eyes.

“Uh, if that’s all, can we be excused?”

The adults laughed at that.

“Yeah, go play kiddos.” Dad declared as he stood up and began clearing the table. Delighted, the gaggle of children sprinted out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Leia jumped on to the large couch with a laugh, Bo’Sati following her lead.

Leia bounced on the cushion, beaming wildly like she hadn’t in the dining room.

“I can’t wait!” she declared happily. The taller girl rolled her eyes.

“Of course you can’t. You’re a Skywalker, Lei. By definition, you have absolutely zero patience.”

Uncle Obi-wan walked in, chuckling.

“Truer words have never been spoken.”

Luke and Leia joined their father in scowling at Obi-wan.

“Hey…” Dad complained, “I’m not _that_ impatient.”

The other adults burst out in loud laughter. Lyle poked his head around the doorway in curiosity.

“What’s so funny?”

Leia watched as her mom forced herself to stop giggling.

“Nothing much, sweetheart. Your dad was just claiming that he wasn’t very impatient.”

Lyle frowned, confused.

“Dad’s really impatient.”

Mom nodded, face spread in a wide smile.

“Yes, he is.”

Lyle gave all the adults weird looks before running off, the thumps of his footfalls echoing in the durasteel hallways. Auntie Soka snickered as she burped Fours.

“That look Lyle just shot me was just like you, Skyguy.”

Dad rolled his eyes, smirking good-naturedly.

“Well, he is _my_ son Snips.”

Leia giggled to herself. Luke had shot her that same look on more than one occasion.

“You do that too, you know.” She muttered under her breath, holding her twin’s gaze. He straightened up, obviously pleased. He loved being told he had something in common with Mom and Dad- especially Dad. He looked up to him a lot, though he would almost always deny it, unless he was feeling particularly sappy.

“Are you guys just going to talk about boring adult stuff?” Bo’Sati asked flatly. The Duchess of Mandalore sat down on the couch beside her daughter and wrapped an arm around the younger blonde.

“Yes, ad’ika. We’re adults, so we’re going to talk about _boring_ adult stuff.” Aunt Satine said dramatically, pressing a kiss to an embarassed Bo’Sati’s cheek.

“Buir!” Bo’Sati protested, face red. Leia giggled and stood up, running a hand over her now-messy buns.

“Come on, Bo’Sati. We can hang out in my room.”

Bo’Sati stood up, pushing her mother off of her. Aunt Satine smirked, obviously pleased, and leaned back. Leia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room and up the short set of stairs to her room, Luke and Bo’Sati close behind her. She walked in and sat on her bed.

“So, whatcha want to talk about?” Bo’Sati asked as she closed the door. Leia shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

Luke amused himself by jumping on the bed. Bo’Sati looked around.

“Want to practice different hairstyles?” the blonde girl asked. Leia glanced at her twin, who was staring at them in horror. She smirked, turning back to her friend.

“Sure!”

 

* * *

 

 

Study hall was likely Leia’s favorite class. Not that she did much work in it. But The entire school had study hall at the exact same time so that students could visit teachers for help. That meant she was able to sit with all of her friends. Occasionally, Jinn and his friends would join them. For as much as Jinn and Bo’Sati fought, they really loved each other and hanging out together. And today was one of those days. The group had claimed one study room, moving all the chairs, couches and tables so that they sat in a circle. Leia glanced around, quietly observing the number of people present. Not including herself or her twin, there were ten people total. There was her group of friends: Bo’Sati. Maliedos, Ronnlie, Chatlin, Elvan, and Belien. Then there was Jinn’s group: Jinn (obviously), Kyia, Kiira, and Jobin. She knew all of them pretty well, though she couldn’t claim to be particularly close with any of Jinn’s friends. She knew Kyia and Kiira from classes at the Temple as well, and Jobin and his younger sister Lieda occasionally visited home with their mother, Mon whenever Mom wanted to talk with her and Bail.

Kyia leaned forward, smirking as she flipped her short black hair out of her face.

“Skywalker, Kenobis. I hear that your families and the Tanos are doing something interesting soon. Spill.”

Luke sat on the back of the couch behind her, the light blue glow contrasting with the warm yellow lighting in the room.

“People know about that already?”

She shrugged. It wasn’t a huge surprise. For all they would deny it, Jedi were huge gossips. And Kyia’s parents were pretty insistent on knowing everything. (Granted, that was a pretty big part of their job… but still.)

“How do you guys know about that already?” Jinn asked with a frown. Kyia leaned back, resting her arms on the back of the couch.

“A little birdy told me.”

Elvan snorted, putting his feet on the table.

“A little birdy called your mother, perhaps?”

Kyia glared.

“Shut it, Galorn.”

The Alderanian raised his arms in mock surrender, grinning.

“More on that later, how have we not heard about this already?” Ronnlie asked incredulously, “None of the Skywalkers, Kenobis or Tanos are particularly subtle. We all should have figured this out already!”

“Hey!” She, Luke, Bo’Sati, and Jinn protested. They were met with flat looks. Jinn sighed.

“Well, we only learned about it this weekend.” He admitted, a bit bashful. Jobin nodded in contemplation.

“That makes sense.”

“Are you guys going to share?” Kiira asked, a touch impatient.

“We’re going to camp at an old Jedi Temple next week!” Leia exclaimed, excited to share. It wasn’t like it was a secret.

“Wow. That sounds really fun!” Maliedos commented with a rare display of enthusiasm.

“Yeah!” Belien agreed.

“What planet?” Kiira inquir

‘ed.

“Yavin IV- it’s technically a moon.” Jinn responded.

“How long are you losers staying? Kyia questioned as she sat upside down on the couch upside down.

“Careful Vos- your skirt might flip!” Bo’Sati teased. The Dathomiran-Kiffar hybrid glared, her pale cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she flipped herself upright, while everyone else giggled. It was unusual to see the confident girl embarrassed.

“Answer the question, Kenobi.”

Bo’Sati rolled her eyes, making Luke laugh.

“Two weeks, geez.”

The door swooshed open.

“Are you kids getting work done?”

The group looked up at the sassy monitor droid.

“Yup.” Chatlin responded, popping the ‘p’ as she smiled.

“Don’t worry, Toocee. We’re not slacking off.” Elvan assured.

“Good.” Toocee responded, before leaving the room.

“We really should get some of this stuff done.” Kiira said with a sigh, pulling out her holopad and her datapad from her bag. There was a collective groan from everyone else as they followed her lead. Kyia snorted.

“Really, Fisto? Being a rule-follower now, are we?”

Kiira rolled her eyes.

“Not all of us have famous troublemakers as parents, Kyia. That means that we’re raised to actually follow the rules.”

Bo’Sati grinned.

“Yeah, Kyia. That’s just you and Leia.”

“Hey!” Leia exclaimed, looking at her best friend. Bo’Sati just smirked back.

“C’mon, Lei. Let’s get to work.”

Leia rolled her eyes.

“Fine.”

Leia pulled out her holopad and started going over math- probably one of her least favorite classes. She started going over the questions and frowned. She did _not_ like math. She glanced up at her twin and mouthed ‘help’. He smirked.

“What do you need help with?”

Leia pointed gratefully. Luke floated over her shoulder, looking at the problem.

“Hm. Okay, I see why you were having trouble. This is multiplication of a mixed number and a fraction. You need to make the mixed number a fraction. So make 1 13/20 into 33/20.”

“Mm-hm. Okay.” Leia hummed as she worked through the problem.

“Huh?”

Leia looked up at Bo’Sati.

“What is it?” she asked the blonde girl who was staring at her.

“What did you say?”

Oh. Leia sighed internally. It wasn’t the first time someone caught her talking to Luke. In times like this, it was typically best to just play dumb.

“I didn’t say anything.”

Bo’Sati frowned.

“Okay. But I could’ve sworn…”

“I _was_ humming.” Leia offered, so to not make her friend upset. Luke giggled behind her, while Bo’Sati looked relieved at the admission.

“That must have been it. Sorry Lei.”

“No problem.”

Luke just laughed. Jerk.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mom! We’re home!” Leia yelled as she walked through the door. Her younger siblings barreled past her to the kitchen to get snacks. Luke followed them with a smile as their mother walked into the entryway.

“Welcome home, Leia. I take it your siblings have decided to harass poor Threepio for food?”

Leia grinned as her mom wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Yup.”

“Master Lyle! That is not- Mistress Limé! Please, watch your language- that goes for you as well, Master Loki!’

Leia shared a glance with her mom, and the two broke out into fits of giggles.

“Shall we go relieve him?” Mom asked, dark eyes twinkling with mirth. Leia smiled wide.

“Let’s!”

The two brunettes walked in to see Loki on the counter, yelling at Limé who was standing on a table swearing back in Huttese. Laci was crouched behind her, holding twenty some cookies in her shirt, while Lyle was tackling Threepio. Luke was floating above them all, cackling loudly, although Leia was the only one who could hear it. Leia felt her mother sigh beside her, amusement and annoyance clear in the Force.

“Down! All of you!”

All five children got down from their spots, all looking rather sheepish aside from Luke, who was watching Mom with bright eyes. Mom sighed and walked over to Threepio, helping the gold-plated protocol droid steady himself.

“Oh, thank you Mistress Padmé. I’m afraid I don’t know where all the cookies are though.”

Mom sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Laci, please give back the cookies.”

The small girl walked forward with her head down, curly blonde pigtails swinging. She held out her shirt, dumping the cookies on to Threepio’s tray.

“Here you go, Threepio. Sorry.” She muttered, a small pout clear to all who know her.

“Oh, it is quite alright, Mistress Laci.”

Mom took the tray from Threepio, carefully balancing it against her hip with one hand.

“Thank you, Threepio. Can you please call Ani and ask him what time he’ll be home?”

“Of course, Mistress Padmé. I would be glad to.” The droid declared pleased as he waddled out of the room. Mom sighed.

“Alright all you crazies. Sit down.”

Leia and her younger siblings all ran to their seats while their mom got out plates and cups, filled six glasses with juice, and gave everyone a cookie and half a shura fruit before sitting down herself.

“Alright, eat up- neatly, Lyle. Mouth closed, Limé. That goes for you too Loki.”

“But I wasn’t!” Loki protested. Leia smirked into her glass as her mom fixed her second brother with a flat look.

“Anyways, I wanted to tell you all to start packing your things for the trip. Things that you will need between now and when we leave don’t have to be packed, but make sure you have everything! I don’t want to have to get something last minute because someone didn’t realize they didn’t have something. I left your bags and packing lists in your room. I want you to be able to tell me what you need yet before bed, alright?”

Sounds of agreement were heard around the table.

Mom stood up, putting her dishes near the sink and brushing off her deep purple skirt.

“Wonderful. Now, there’s a bill going through the Senate tomorrow that I need to finish reviewing. All of you are free to disperse but remember to put your dishes above the dishwasher for Threepio. Your father said he should be home for dinner, but we’ll see.”

Threepio walked in.

“Master Ani just informed me that he and Artoo will be home shortly before dinner, somewhat earlier than planned- the afternoon Council Meeting was cancelled.”

Leia grinned. It wasn’t often that Council Meetings were cancelled, and Dad being home this early was always a treat.

“Thank you, Threepio. I’ll be working on the patio.” Mom replied, walking out the room as she waved at the protocol droid.

“Why, of course Mistress Padmé!” Threepio replied, “I will see to you when I finish in here.”

Leia slipped out her seat and stacked her dishes with her mom’s, before grabbing her schoolbag and making her way to her room. Entering, she threw her bag on the ground and closed the door.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to close the door on someone, Lei?” Luke asked as he floated through it. Leia rolled her eyes.

“Like you need it open.”

He shrugged and settled on the bed. Leia threw herself on it beside him and groaned. Luke laid down beside her on his back, arms behind his head. He smiled at her.

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Want me to leave?”

“No. Things are better when we’re together.”

Luke smiled at her gratefully and rolled so that they were right beside each other. He kicked his legs, making them go through her. Leia looked up and smiled back, kicking her legs in return.

“You want to take a nap?” Luke asked. Leia sighed.

“No, I have too much to get done. And I don’t want to be tired when Dad gets home.”

“Hmm… What do you have to get done?”

Leia groaned and sat up, counting on her fingers.

“I have to go through Mom’s list, I have to pack things for the trip, I have to finish up my history essay: Causes of the Clone Wars-”

“Darth ‘Hideous’, Mom, Dad, Uncle Obi, Gunray, Dooku.” Luke responded, as he too sat up and counted off his fingers. Leia glared.

“Yes, Luke. Thank you, I’m aware.”

The Force ghost shrugged and leaned back.

“Moving on. I have Rodian homework yet- I might ask Mom or Dad for help with that. Probably Mom. Dad tends to use a lot of slang, and Mr. Daar get’s mad when we use slang in classwork. And I need to make a list of the different things I need to do to stay caught up while we’re gone.”

Luke hummed and floated over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I can help.”

Leia shot him a look.

“Luke, that’s cheating.”

He shrugged.

“That’s never stopped us before. Besides, it’ll save you time, and I have nothing better to do. I don’t go to school, and I don’t need to pack.”

Leia smiled back and called the list her mom had made to her using the Force.

“Okay, you can get started on this. I’ll finish my essay.”

Luke grinned, taking the datapad from her with the Force.

“Twins for the win.”

Leia grabbed her holopad and began writing, while Luke began going through her things, using the Force to place certain clothing items in a large waterproof bag. Eventually, after Leia had finished her essay, tried her hand at the Rodian worksheet, and started on making her list, Luke floated over.

“Alright, I finished. I made marks near different things to symbolize whether you have it or not. A check means it’s packed. A circle means that you have it, but it isn’t packed. Nothing means you need it.”

Leia pulled the datapad out of the air, glancing it over.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“I’m home!”

Luke and Leia shared a smile at the sound of their dad’s voice. There was a chorus of laughter and cheers as their four younger siblings raced down the stairs. Leia shot up and out the door, running down the stairs with Luke right behind her.

“Dad!” She squealed, excited as she threw her arms around the famous War Hero. He grinned, rubbing the top of her head with his prosthetic hand.

“Hey Leia. How’s my oldest princess?”

Leia grinned.

“Tired.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Well, I can’t imagine anyone this family ever feeling tired.”

All eight Skywalkers burst into loud peals of laughter.

“That would certainly be unusual.” Mom agreed with a teasing smile.

“Master Ani! Artoo! Welcome home!”

“Hello Threepio.” Dad responded with a smile. Artoo whirled in greeting.

“I came to inform you all that dinner will be ready momentarily.”

Dad grinned and ruffled Loki’s curly hair.

“Alright, you heard him, go sit down, all of you.”

Leia and her siblings made their way to the dining room and sat in their seats (with the exception of Luke who didn’t have a seat, so he just sat on the edge of the table). Threepio set out the food; a shaak roast with roasted tubers, a fruit relish, and warm sweet rolls. All seven living members of the Skywalker family began heaping food on to their plates. Luke watched the unconscious movements of his family members with a wistful look.

“So, how was your day, Ani? Anything interesting happen that deserves a rating on the Skywalker scale of interesting, unusual and exciting?” Mom asked, looking up. Dad grinned.

“Well, there was something unusual that happened today…”

Mom looked up.

“Oh?”

“It seems as though several Jedi mysteriously found their fighters having received unique paint jobs.” Dad said lightly, smirking as he brought his glass to his lips. Mom but her utensils down.

“Ani. You didn’t.”

Dad blinked with fake innocence. Leia laughed alongside her siblings.

“Didn’t what? Who says I did anything?”

Mom groaned.

“ _Anakin._ ”

“Yes, Angel?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

 

Leia yawned wide. Dad smiled beside her, the crinkles near his eyes becoming more distinct.

“Tired, sweetheart?”

She nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Well, the last question is multiple choice! Finish that and then you can go to bed.”

Leia glanced down at the holopad, noting that her dad was right. It was simple. She circled the third option with her light pen, turned the pad off, and stretched as she yawned. Dad smiled.

“You really are tired, aren’t you Leia?”

She nodded

“Mm-hm.”

He exhaled, his affection and exasperation tingeing the Force as he picked her up.

“You are so much like your mother.”

“Hm.” Leia responded as she wrapped her arms around her fathers’ neck, eyes fluttering closed.

“Me? She gets that stubbornness from you Ani.”

Vaguely, she registered the presence of her mom entering the room. Dad’s chest vibrated as he chuckled.

“Maybe so. But I seem to remember a beautiful fourteen-year-old queen who returned to her invaded home planet against the recommendations of nearly everyone she knew. And I’m pretty sure that I remember a wonderful senator who would also fall asleep on her desk from over-working herself during the war.”

Mom walked over, kissing them both.

“Crazy talk.”

Leia whined. She was tired. Mom rubbed her back.

“Come on, my sweet Leia. Let’s get you to bed.

“Hm.”

When Leia opened her eyes again, she was sitting on her bed, leaning against Dad while he and Mom carefully undid her hair buns, placing the bobby pins on her nightstand. When they finished, Dad adjusted her to lean against her mom’s chest and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I’ll let your mother handle the rest of this. Goodnight Leia.”

“G’night.” She mumbled, looking up into those bright blue eyes. Just like Luke’s. Where was her twin? She glanced around sluggishly while Dad left. Oh. right. Luke had left too. It had gotten really late and he had needed to go back or he might get in trouble again.

“I need you to put your arms up, Leia.”

Groggy, Leia did as her mother instructed. With quick fingers born of experience, her mother undressed her, pulled a white nightgown on to her, gave a brisk come threw her long hair, and tucked her safely into bed, giving her a light kiss.

“Goodnight Leia.”

“Night Mom.” She muttered. Then Mom turned off the lights, and she knew no more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


End file.
